Beauty & the Skeleton
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Sans the Skeleton is a very complex character. But what if he had a love interest this entire time while in the game, we just never saw her? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter One**

The year was 2015. Every monster was minding their own business in their own little area: Hotland, Snowdin, Waterfall, everywhere. It had been a while since that very first human came down and since then, everyone was happy. But then the dark day came, when that human disappeared, along with the prince, Asriel. Not long after, the queen disappeared as well, and the king, Asgore, was left to rule alone.

But this isn't a story of how an old prince and princess disappeared and what-not. No. This is a story of love, hope, and tragedy. This is the story of how Sans the Skeleton became the lazy man he is now...and of how he died, with the girl he fell in love with, dying right beside him. Yeah, it might be a Romeo & Juliet scenerio with their death, but, that's love for you.

"Would you like anything else, Sans?" Papyrus asked his brother Sans as he was sitting on the couch with his empty plate. Papyrus had made spaghetti for lunch today.

"I'm good, Pap. Besides, I need to start getting ready anyway." Sans answered as he handed Papyrus his plate and stood up.

"Ready? For what?" Papyrus asked his older brother.

"You know what." Sans answered, right as there was a knock on the door. Papyrus set the plates down and walked over to answer it. And when he did, there, standing in the doorway, was the grown up version of a human Sans met...and fell in love with.

Her brown hair was pretty long now a days. So she put it up in big pigtails with them getting skinnier towards the bottom, and 2 buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were a dark red, and her nails were painted black (just like when she first arrived at such a young age), and had grew really long. Her ears, surprisingly, grew to a point and she wore a black beaded tiara with a star in the center of it on her forehead. Yeah, she was a human turned monster. Not monster as in she killed everything, but as in, she gained monster like powers...thanks to Sans.

You're probably wondering how Sans taught her monster like powers. Well, let's just say she asked, and he obliged. Simple.

"Hey Papyrus." She said with a voice like silk, in Sans' opinion. To Papyrus...let's just say he liked it better when she sang.

"Hey Avalon!" Papyrus yelled with excitement. "You hungry? I have some left over pasta if you'd like some!"

"Oh, as tempting as that sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass." Avalon said before she nodded towards Sans, who nodded back and grabbed his jacket. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya later, bro." Sans said as he walked out of the house with Avalon following him to the Ruins entrance.

"See ya tonight, brother!" Papyrus called towards him with a smile, before he left the house himself to go see Undyne.

"You should really have some of his pasta today. It wasn't actually bad this time around." Sans said as he was walking along side Avalon.

"Really? Well, I'm glad I told him I would next time." Avalon stated with her sweet little smile on her face. You know, the one with her eyes closed and the smile. Yeah, that one. That was the smile Sans fell in love with the moment they met. He was around the same age as her when they met, so, they basically grew up together.

After a while, Sans took a turn towards Grilby's, making Avalon stop, roll her eyes with a grin on her face, and follow Sans into the restaurant.

Sans immediately sat down at the bar area, making Avalon again roll her eyes before walking up to him. "Sans, why did you come in here? We have to get to the Ruins." She said, with a grin on her face.

"I know. But, you know there are never any humans coming out of that big door. So, why bother being a sentry there?" Sans exclaimed.

"That's a good point, Sans. But, seriously?" Avalon began, which she didn't even need to finish with her little speech on being responsible. Because he knew what she was going to say.

"I keep forgetting that you're human." Sans answered, which made her smile this time.

"Yeah, that I am. But I am also a monster, because I stayed down here for too long, and because you showed how to use magic." Avalon declaired.

"That's right. And because of that, you were turned into a human-like monster." Sans exclaimed back.

Avalon giggled before she saw the monster kid she befriended when she first came to Underground walk up to the microphone by the jukebox that never worked. She was grown up now, and had a kid of her own. She was a striped, yellow monster, with no arms.

"Hello everyone! As the manager here at Grilby's, I would like to have an old friend perform for you guys today!" She said before looking straight at Avalon, who just rolled her eyes.

"Really, Rose?!" Avalon yelled to her with a grin on her face.

"Yes, Ava." The monster known as Rose replied back. Everyone started cheering Avalon's name, trying to get her to go up there to sing, where as for Sans, he just pushed her up there with a chuckle.

Avalon gave him the evil eye before walking up to Rose, and being placed by the microphone, right as the music started.

 **(SONG: "Nightmare" – Set it Off) [Pretend it's a female who sings it. Couldn't find a decent one]**

As the music began, everyone started getting into it...minus Sans, who just watched with a smile.

 _They're coming creeping from the corner/and all I know is that I don't feel safe/I feel the tapping on my shoulder/I turn around at an alarming state/but am I losing my mind/I really think so/not a creature in sight/but what you don't know/is that my breathing gets faster/and so does my heartbeat/I wish this was over/I wish that this was a dream/but...!_

 _I created a monster/a hell within my head/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/oh I'm so scared/I created a monster/a beast inside my brain/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/my mind impared/to wake me from my nightmare._

Now, Sans was getting into the song. He was bobbing his head up and down, still with his big smile on his big skeleton face.

 _Wait, something doesn't feel right/no, something seems wrong/and I've been feeling this way (oh, that's too bad)/for far too long/as my vision gets blurred/my skin's getting colder/appearing young/while I'm growing older/I collapse to the floor and scream/"can anybody save me from myself"!?_

 _I created a monster/a hell within my head/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/oh I'm so scared/I created a monster/a beast inside my brain/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/my mind impared/to wake me from my nightmare._

 _Walking to the ledge/I find myself looking down/frozen still with fear/now I'm plunging to the ground/if only I knew how to fly/then I could convince myself/this isn't my time to die/instead I'm rocketing faster/and faster/I dive, fall to the floor/and when my body crashes to the pavement/I'm right back where I was before._

 _I created a monster/a hell within my head/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/oh I'm so scared..._

 _I created a monster/a hell within my head/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/oh I'm so scared (whoa, w-w-w-w-whoa-oh)/I created a monster/a beast inside my brain/nowhere to go/I'm out on my own/my mind impared/to wake me from my nightmare._

 _(I'm so scared)/To wake me from my Nightmare (x4)_

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, everyone went berserk over how well Avalon peformed, even Sans was clapping. Sure, his claps sounded like bones hitting each other, but it still filled Avalon with a feeling of happiness.

After everyone settled down, Avalon walked up to Sans, and grabbed his wrist. "We are going to work now." She said.

"Alright, alright." Sans said before he made them both teleport to the Ruins. They were standing in front of Sans' sentry station now, instead of the bar at Grilby's.

"After 10 years, I am still not used to that power of yours." She stated with a giggle, as Sans just smiled at her. "Man, this spot always takes me to back then."

"When you first showed up here?" Sans asked.

"And when I first met you and Toriel...and Papyrus...and Undyne...and Alphys...basically when I met everyone." Avalon stated, making Sans chuckle a slight bit before walking up to the door sat down in front of it. Avalon noticed this and smiled as she sat in front of him. "Toriel again?"

"Yeah." Sans said, and was about knock on the door, when he heard Toriel's voice on the other side.

"Now I know who I was protecting keeping you here." Toriel said, making Sans' eyes widen in shock.

"What is it, Sans?" Avalon asked as she crawled over and listened to what was going.

"I was protecting them." Toriel finished, before they both heard a swooshing sound, indicating that she was gone.

"No...Toriel?" Avalon spoke under her breathe before standing up and walking away.

"Avalon!" Sans yelled towards her as he ran after her and stood in front of her. "Hey, relax."

"Sans...how can I relax when the woman who basically raised me is dead?!"

"Avalon, relax!" Sans yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. "I promise I'll protect you if this human is dangerous."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And this is the only time you'll see me being serious." Sans said, which made Avalon giggle slightly, before the doors to the ruin opened up, making Avalon spin around, only to see a girl with short brown hair, pale skin, and, surprisingly, red eyes come out. Not the red eyes that Avalon had which was so dark red they almost looked brown, but actual crimson red eyes. And...she held a knife in her hand.

 _This is going to be extremely difficult._ Avalon thought to herself.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **The first chapter of my Undertale story complete! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see what you guys thought about it. I could use some ideas for the next chapter however. I already have the ending done (shockingly), so I need help with the middle of this story. Just leave the ideas in the review section or PM me to tell me it if you don't want other people seeing it.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a terrific holiday. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and God bless you all!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter Two**

Avalon hid behind a tree while she watched Sans do his thing. She watched as the girl walked by, with the knife still in hand. She walked over a twig, that only got broken moments later by Sans. Just then, the girl stopped, as Sans walked up behind her, like the creepy monster he was meant to be (which only made Avalon giggle quietly at him).

"Human!" Was all he could get out as the girl turned around, and just stared at him with murder in her eyes. Sans just went along with it, and put out his hand, which, in shocking return, gained the trick to be made, for the girl put her hand into his and out came a fart noise. Sans couldn't stop giggling at that, but the girl just held a look of pure evil.

"The old woopie cushion in the hand trick! Works every time!" Sans said, but still receiving no laugh. "Uh, kid, this is the part where you laugh. Or at least snicker."

"Hah. There, I laughed. Happy?" She said.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton, I'm supposed to be on the look out for humans, but I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus, he is determined to capture a human."

"Funny...I'm determined too." The girl stated right as Avalon walked out of hiding.

"Actually, I think I see him right over there." Sans said as they quickly ran through the fence area that Papyrus had built. "Quick, hide behind the conviently shaped lamp." He said...but she didn't go. "Or, don't. That's fine too."

Just then, Papyrus ran in. "Hello brother! Did you capture a human yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sans answered.

"Really?! Wowie! I guess that's settled." Papyrus said before running off in the direction he came from.

"That worked out, huh?" Sans said, as the girl began to walk away from Sans and in the direction Papyrus went. But was stopped by Sans' voice one last time. "Well, I'll be straight with ya. My brother would really like to see a human, so, you know, it would really help me out, if you kept pretending to be one." Is what he said before he walked away and towards Avalon.

"Yeah, I'm protecting you." He said, which made Avalon sigh in defeat.

"She's that bad?" Avalon asked.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel like she's up to something more drastic." Sans added as he watched her walk further down the path.

"Yeah, well, she hasn't met me yet."

"And I don't want her too. She'll think you are a monster and probably..."

"And probably what? Kill me?" Avalon finished making Sans look her in the eye. "I'm 20 years old now, Sans. I'll be fine." She said

"I know, but...you do know what will happen if you use that dark power you have, right?"

Avalon sighed as he did have a point. Her darkest power wasn't that stable whenever she used it (which probably was going to be never). She could either become a dark person and hurt the ones she loved, or...she didn't have the heart to think of that. "I know...but if she hurts Papyrus, or anyone of our friends...be prepared to see it in action." She stated before swiping both her hands over her body and disappearing in a pile of dark red smoke.

Sans sighed as he teleported himself to where Papyrus was standing.

XXXXXXXX

Avalon appeared in front of Alphys' lab and walked inside. There, she found Undyne sitting in a chair, and watching Alphys work on her computer. Well, Alphys got distracted a little bit by some manga that was by her monitor.

Avalon rolled her eyes as she walked in further and snatched the comic out of Alphys' hand.

"Hey!" Alphys yelled, making Undyne go from snoring to being alert. Yeah, did I say she was watching Alphys. My bad. She was sleeping.

"What's wrong, Alphys!?" She yelled.

"Nothing's wrong, Undyne. You can go back to sleep." Avalon said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, h-hey Avalon. L-long time no see." Alphys said.

"Yeah, it has been. Now work. Asgore wants this by...when exactly?"

"He decided he didn't need right away. So I have time." Alphys answered with a shy smile.

"Oh, my; word, Alphys."

"What?!"

"I swear, you have a problem...with manga." Avalon stated before looking at the big monitor that she was on 10 years ago. That was when she noticed Sans and Papyrus working on a puzzle for the human that came down here. She sighed as she looked away from the monitor.

"Is everything okay, Ava?" Undyne asked. She wasn't normally the sensitive type, but when it came to someone she knew and cared about, she was there with bells on.

"Everything's fine, Undyne. It's just...I'm worried about Papyrus, and Sans."

"But mostly Sans?" Undyne asked, making Avalon nod slightly.

"Why are you worried about them, Avalon?" Alphys asked.

"A human walked through those doors today...and I think before she did, she killed Toriel."

"What?! Why that little brat!" Undyne began as she threw a spear towards the wall.

"That's why I'm worried. If this human girl, who actually looks like she could be my age, can kill a single tough monster like Toriel, what's going to happen to Sans!? Or Papyrus!?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Alphys said as she grabbed the manga comic out of Avalon's hand and began to read it again.

Avalon sighed again before walking to the fridge. "Is it okay if I take something to drink, Alphys?" She asked, only to receive a nod in return. And with that, Avalon opened the fridge, and took out a can of fruit punch, her favorite. She then took the elevator down to Alphys' basement, not expecting Undyne to want to follow her.

When Avalon made it to the basement, she placed the can of juice in the bag around her waist and just walked. She needed to clear her head, and since she knew about this place, Alphys didn't need to freak out. And plus, it was a quite place to just think.

Avalon was walking slowly down a hallway filled with mirrors, and every time she saw her reflection, she saw what she was 10 years ago: a normal human girl. She then saw what she had become, and then...a scene of her and Sans together. It's no mystery that she had a mega huge crush on Sans the Skeleton. Undyne could even sniff that one out.

 **(SONG: "What if" – Adrienne Bailon – The Cheetah Girls 3)***

After a while, Avalon started walking again, as she thought to what might happen if she would just tell Sans her feelings.

 _Maybe this is meant to be/maybe now it should be we/I've been dreaming of us forever/but I'm feeling so confused/yeah/it's hard to see what's right/between you and I/and I don't know what to do/oh we'd stay best friends forever is the promise we made/but suddenly it's not so clear/and my heart's being pulled towards you!_

 _And it's breaking my heart/tearing me apart/it's impossible to choose/what if we don't try/what if we do/everything that I've dreamed right in front of me/but if you die what will I do/how will I learn to/live wondering/what if._

After a while, Undyne showed up in the little mirror hallway, where she found Avalon just walking slowly.

 _Things are no longer the same/oh-no/because of that girl/what is her name/been fearing of this forever/she's close enough for me to touch/and if I don't go for it/I might always regret/but is it worth us falling asleep/oh we'd stay best friends forever is the promise we made/but suddenly it's not so clear/and I don't know what to do!_

 _And it's breaking my heart/tearing me apart/it's impossible to choose/what if we don't try/what if we do/everything that I've dreamed right in front of me/but if you die what will I do/how will I learn to/live wondering..._

 _What if I/could just try/I could shine/even fly/I don't wanna realize/after it's too late/no/and see it all pass me by/if I do/if I don't/will I ever even know/what the future could hold/before it slips away/could be the time of our lives!_

 _And it's breaking my heart/tearing me apart/it's impossible to choose/what if we don't try/what if we do/everything that I've dreamed right in front of me/but if you die what will I do/how will I learn to/live wondering/what if_

 _I never want to say...what if._

 **(End of song)**

Avalon sighed sadly as she stopped walking and just stood there, debating on what to do next. Just then, she felt a scaley hand on her shoulder, scaring Avalon so bad that she spun around and almost dove her hand into Undyne's chest. Thankfully, she stopped before that could happen.

"Undyne, you scared me."

"Sorry, punk." Undyne said. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just..."

"You're worried that Sans or Papyrus is going to get killed by this human?" Undyne asked, making Avalon look up at her. "Hey, I may be fish, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart." And with that, Avalon giggled.

"Listen, I know you're worried. But I asure you, they'll be alright. Sure, Papyrus is innocent and nice, but he can be tough when he wants to be. And as for Sans..."

"He's toast. He's a lazy S.O.B! He doesn't feel the need to be a sentry over in the Snowdin forest!"

"But he's tough as well! Sans can take care of himself, as can Papyrus. And as for you...you are the strongest monster, human, girl I know. So I know you'll be able to protect them without question." Undyne said, making Avalon finally see the big picture.

She was right. Avalon was the strongest out of all monster kind, even though she started out as a human. So, she could protect them. Plus, if they were in any danger, she had this power where she could feel they were, and could run to their rescue. So, she had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks, Undyne. I needed that." Avalon said before she made both of them disappear in dark red smoke, and reappear in the lab area where Alphys was still reading manga. "I better get going. See you guys later." She said before walked out of the lab and towards the riverman, or riverwoman, and road the boat to Snowdin.

But as she road on the boat, she thought back to what Undyne was saying, and had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **11 year old Sans the Skeleton was playing by Snowdin forest, where his sentry station was going to be when he got older, with his father standing not that far away with 6 year old Papyrus in his arms. He was knocking on the door and saying knock knock jokes, which just made little Papyrus just cry. He hated Sans' puns, even at a young age!**_

 _ **Just then, the big doors opened, and the caretaker of the Ruins came out, with a smile on her face, as a young 10 year old human girl followed her with the same expression. She then stopped when she noticed Sans.**_

 _ **Sans, only being 11 at the time, just stared and wondered who she was. Toriel looked at the young skeleton and smiled some more.**_

" _ **Well, hello there! Who are you?" She asked.**_

" _ **Sans the Skeleton." Sans answered.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you, Sans. I'm Toriel, and this is my daughter..." Toriel began to say, before Sans interrupted.**_

" _ **But, she's a human."**_

" _ **I'm adopted, bonehead!" The 10 year old said.**_

" _ **Oh, okay. Sorry for judging. I'm normally not one to judge."**_

" _ **That's quite alright." The young girl said with a smile, the one with her eyes closed and the smile is on her face.**_

" _ **You already heard my name, but I guess I could say it again. My name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton." Sans said, smiling as well.**_

" _ **That's a clever name. My name...is Avalon." The young girl said back with the same smile on her face.**_

Sans then snapped out of his trance when there was a knock on the door, making him look over and call: "Who's there?!"

"It's me, Avalon." Avalon spoke from the other end, making Sans stand up and go answer it to see it really was her.

"Ava, what is it?" He asked, concerned by her expression.

"Come on. Let's go hang out at Grilby's, like we used to." She answered with a forced smile.

Sans smiled before grabbing his hoodie and throwing it on before walking out of his house with Avalon leading the way. They walked in silence the whole way there. Mainly because the restaurant wasn't that far away. So they didn't have much time to talk while walking to the place.

Anyway, once they got inside and sat down, someone was just finishing up their little song up by the microphone. It was talent night, and Avalon forgot about that.

"Alright..." Rose began as she walked up. "Our next contestant..." She began when she saw Sans sitting next to Avalon. And since Avalon already sang that morning, she got an idea. "...is Sans the Skeleton!" She announced, getting Sans' attention, and as everyone cheered.

"What?" Sans asked.

"Go on, Sans. You always did have a nice voice when we were younger." Avalon said, making Sans sigh before getting up and walking over to the microphone, as he grabbed the guitar that was there. He sat down on the stool that was placed, and right then and there, he began to play.

 **(SONG: "Close to you" – kumaboshi ENGLISH cover) [I don't know the original artist. Sorry]**

 _The flowers of the new/and the laughter of the past/they're beautiful like you/beauty unsurpassed/gone with a whisper/you fall asleep like death/breaking through the earth/your smile shines again._

Sans started doing some fancy tricks with the strings on the guitar, as well as just strum, and Avalon couldn't help but smile at him with him singing. But as she kept watching him, she kept feeling like something bad was about to happen.

 _My empty gratitude/another empty thank you/I finally learnt regret/from words I've always said/never meant to speak to hurt/yet it hurt to put in words/goodbye wherever you are/goodbye unbroken heart/in truth I want to feel/the truth I want to see/I'm trying to embrace your drifting heart and smile!_

 _Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes/I keep on looking forward at you hoping that your light will never pass me by/I wonder what the stars that sparkle in your eyes are hiding from my mind/hiding from my open heart/and from your open heart/together you and I will always be alive/connected/close to you I'll stay/as long as I can hold your hand again and again/forever I will find my way/you may never answer back my call/but your smile back at me with grace/and everything remains the same/this pain I'll soon awake from/what I see will melt all away/with my tears._

 _A shape of broken line/will never be the same/it'll never find new life/as a body of remains/a soul without a form/endlessly it'll chase/but will my broken heart/find another place/in truth I want to feel/the truth I'll never see/I'm trying to erase how far we've walked in miles!_

 _Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears as I look up at the sky/I keep on looking forward at it hoping that I'll find you soon enough in time/I wonder if the stars that sparkle in my eyes will eventually subside/hiding from my endless heartbeat/from my endless heartbeat/together you and I will always be alive/committed/close to you I'll stay/as long as I can hold your hand again and again/then maybe I will find a way/I can never travel back in time/but they smile back at me those days/and everything remains the same/this pain I'll soon awake from/what I see will melt all away/with my tears._

Just then, Avalon felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and could see a small clearing instead of Sans singing. There, she saw Papyrus, standing in front of the human, and talking. "No..."

 _Replaying time again/replaying time again/repeating time again/repeating time again/reflected in my heart/reflected in my heart/your never ending laughter!_

"Papyrus..." Avalon said under her breathe.

 _Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears..._

Just then, Avalon saw the human swipe her knife at Papyrus, and without warning, the vision stopped, and she could feel Papyrus' pain from the knife, as she gasped.

 _Can't you feel my burning tears overflowing from my eyes/I keep on looking forward at you hoping that in time your light will pass me by/now I know the stars that sparkle in your eyes are guiding me to light/guiding to my open heart/and to your open heart/together you and I will always be alive connected close to you I'll stay/time will never hold my tears or hold my feelings down they pour like silent rain/all the colors forming back the life I knew when all remained the same/somehow in the finite time/this time I'll find my way out/and I see I've barely reached you/and your heart._

 **(End of song)**

Once Sans was done performing, everyone gave him a standing ovation, but Avalon didn't stand up right away, she was still processing on what had happened earlier. She could feel Papyrus turn into dust as Sans set the guitar down and walked back up to Avalon, and sitting down next to her as everyone else sat back down.

He looked her way, and immediately got worried. "What is it?" He asked, making Avalon look up at him, with a sympathetic expression on her face.

XXXXXXXX

Sans and Avalon ran through Snowdin and to outskirts of it that was heading to Waterfall. They ran as fast as they could, hoping and praying that Avalon's vision was wrong, and that Papyrus still alive.

But when they got to the end of the road, they stopped, tears basically welling up in their eyes, as they saw a single red scarf blowing in the light breeze. They ran up to it, and Sans immediately fell to his knees as he picked up slowly and held it close.

"No...Papyrus..." He said in between sobs. Tears started to roll down his cheek bones as he thought to all the great memories that he had with his younger brother, most of them with Avalon in them. But the memories before Avalon, were the memories he loved the most.

"He...he can't be gone." Sans said, as Avalon knelt down by his side and put a hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry, Sans. I should have left the moment I saw what was happening. Cuz then he'd still be here." Avalon said as she slightly touched Papyrus' scarf.

"Yeah...but then you'd be gone." Sans stated as he wiped away a tear.

"I don't care if I get killed, Sans! And because you made me be more careful now that, whatever she is, came down here, I couldn't come save your brother! So, for now, I'm on protecting duty! I am NOT losing you to that demon!" Avalon yelled as her right eye went from her normal dark red to a light red and glowed brightly with anger.

Sans looked at her as his one eye socket turned blue and was flaming like hers. "Okay." He said as he let his eye go out and as he stood up with the scarf still in hand. He put it on around his neck as Avalon stood up, letting her own eye calm down and turn back to it's normal color.

"But that girl is going to pay for this dearly." Sans added, with venon lacing his voice.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter Four**

Sans sat in Papyrus' room, as tears stained his cheek bones. Avalon, however, was downstairs, sitting on the couch, and stared at the kitchen, hoping that this was all just a bad trick and that Papyrus was cooking some of his famous spaghetti.

But he never came out.

Avalon let a tear fall down her face as she looked away from the kitchen entrance, and just stared off into space. "I knew it. I knew the moment that human came through the doors in Snowdin forest. I just knew." She said to herself as her voice cracked under the emotion she was feeling at that moment.

" _You had made my world brand new/taught me the joy of family too/loved your friends like I loved you/you were like a brother to me too/is...this...all/but a...bad...dream."_

After a while, there was a knock on the door, and without warning, Undyne barged in. "Hey, what happened?! I was waiting for Papyrus in Waterfall to give his update on the human and he never showed up!" She yelled before she noticed the tears in Avalon's eyes. "Avalon, what's wrong?"

"The human...killed..." Avalon couldn't get the words out to tell Undyne that Papyrus was dead. But Undyne picked up what she was trying to say.

"No...she didn't..." Undyne began.

"She did. Sans is in Papyrus' room right now, like he's saying one final goodbye."

"Poor guy. First his father...and now Papyrus?! How much more can this guy take?!" Undyne yelled out of frustration. Avalon wiped away her eyes as she stood up from the couch and looked directly at Undyne.

"We have to protect Sans from that human, or demon, or whatever she is...or else we're going to lose him too." She said, with a more serious nature coming to her voice.

"Don't worry. Once I get my hands on that brat, she'll wish she was never born." Undyne said through gritted teeth before running out of the house, with her armor clanging together as she walked.

Avalon looked back up to Papyrus' bed room door, and blew a kiss towards it. "Don't worry, Sans. Undyne knows what she's doing. She'll make that little brat pay for what she did to Papyrus." She said before making herself disappear into dark red smoke.

Sans walked out of his brother's room, as he wiped away a tear from his eye. He noticed that Avalon left, and just thought that she was needed in Waterfall to help collect anything that belonged to Papyrus that he had on him. So, he wasn't mad that she left him in his time of need. She had a job to do after all. After a while, however, Sans got a text for her, saying that she was headed Alphys' lab to watch what the human was going to do next, and that she would meet him at Grilby's later for dinner, her treat.

Sans grinned slightly as he read that text from her. He was so lucky to have a friend like her. But he wished and hoped that there was a way for him to just be a monster with skin, because then, he'd be able to be with her. But still, he was glad he had her as a friend at least.

After a while, he went into his own room and just layed there on the bed, as he had music playing in the background, one that fit his emotion perfectly right at that moment. Not the sad emotion, but the anger emotion.

 **(SONG: "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" – Set it off) BOLD = SPOKEN**

And surprisingly, he started to sing along to it.

 _Beware, beware/be skeptical/of their smiles, their smiles/of plated gold/deceit, so natural/but a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning/bah, bah, black sheep/have you any soul/no sir/by the way/what the hell are morals/Jack be nimble/Jack be quick/Jill's a little witch/and her alibis are dirty tricks/so could you..._

 _Tell me/how you're sleeping easy/how you're only thinking of yourself/show me/how you justify/telling all your lies like second nature/listen mark my words/one day/you will pay/you will pay/karma's gonna come collect your debt._

After a while, Sans sat up from his bed and just let his legs dangle on the side of it.

 _Aware, aware/you stalk your prey/with criminal mentality/you sink your teeth into the people you depend on/infecting everyone, you're quite the problem/fee-fi-fo-fum, better run and hide/I smell the blood of a petty little coward/Jack be lethal/Jack be slick/Jill will leave you lonely/dying in a filthy ditch/so could you..._

 _Tell me/how you're sleeping easy/how you're only thinking of yourself/show me/how you justify/telling all your lies like second nature/listen mark my words/one day/you will pay/you will pay/karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

 _Maybe you'll change/abandon all your wicked ways/make amends and start anew again/maybe you'll see/all the wrongs you did to me/and start all over/start all over (again)!_

 **Who am I kidding? Now let's not get overzealous here. You've always been a huge piece of shit! If I could kill you, I would! But it's frowned upon in all fifty states. Having said that...**

 _...BURN IN HELL!_

Sans stood up from his bed and walked out of his room all together, with the door still opened, and the music pouring out, as he placed his boney hands on the railing and looked at the snow ouside the window behind the couch downstairs.

 _So tell me/how you're sleeping easy/how you're only thinking of yourself/show me/how you justify/telling all your lies like second nature/listen mark my words/one day/you will pay/you will pay/karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

 **(End of song)**

Once the song came to an end, the white dots in Sans' eyes disappeared and his flaming blue eye appeared as he laughed with a menacing smile on his face, before he teleported out of his house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Avalon appeared inside of Alphys' lab, and walked up to the monitor that she was looking at. "Anything new, Alphys? Did the human take anymore lives?" She asked, which caught Alphys off guard and made her almost throw her popcorn at Avalon.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "You just startled me."

"Sorry about that." Avalon said before she noticed the screen. "Alphys, look!" She yelled, making Alphys look to see that the human, and Undyne, were about to face off. "What the hell is that girl's name?"

"I heard it's Chara. She was here once before and wasn't very nice then." Alphys said.

"What do you mean?" Avalon asked.

"Oh, that's right! You're still new to the Underground! Before you showed up, there was Prince Asriel who was a little rascal, and with him, a human girl named Chara, who became the princess because the king and queen took her in after she fell down here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! But after a while, the human died. Asriel absorbed her soul and took her body up to the surface to lay her down on a flower bed."

"Let me guess, the humans freaked out and killed Asriel."

"Yeah. He died on golden flowers when he returned to the kingdom."

Avalon thought about this for a short while, and then realized something. "Frisk?"

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine! That's Frisk!" Avalon yelled as she stared closely at the eye shape of the 20 year old on screen. "That's definitely Frisk! But not at the same time! Frisk would never do this!"

"Maybe Chara is possessing her."

"That's the only explanation." Avalon began before she realized... "Undyne!"

Alphys looked up and noticed Undyne melting and turning into dust. Her eyes watered as she watched her best friend (and crush) die by the hands of a monster. Yeah, she was human, but she wasn't the kind of monster that Avalon turned into, but a monster as in she killed everyone she came across.

"Undyne...NO!" Alphys yelled as she got up and ran around trying to get things together. "We have to evacuate Hotland! She's coming!"

"Okay." Avalon began to help, but stopped the moment she heard Chara talking on the screen. She looked over at it, and saw that Chara had stopped in front of one of Sans' stations. "Oh, no..."

"That stupid comedian." She began. "He has a world of hurt coming his way."

"NO! She better not!" Avalon yelled.

"She better not what?" Alphys asked.

"I have to go! I'm sorry I can't help, but I have to protect Sans!" And without warning, Avalon left in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared in front of Sans' house and ran in. "Sans!? Sans, are you still here?!" She called, and began looking everywhere she could to see if he was there...but she could not find him.

"No...Sans!" She yelled as she fell to her knees with worried tears in her eyes. "Please...please let him be okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sans was leaning against a pillar in the judgement hall, waiting for the little brat to show her ugly face. It was now or never. He had to get revenge for the death of his friends. Toriel, Papyrus, and now he can feel that Undyne was killed. She had killed one last monster. He could feel Mettaton getting ready to fight off this little monster...and he knew he wasn't going to win. Sans fixed Papyrus' scarf around his neck a little bit before he continued to wait.

Ever since Papyrus was killed by Chara, he has been filled...with DETERMINATION.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I just wanted to think of how to go about this chapter and finally had (obviously). Now, I want to let you all know, I'll be doing some vlogs on YouTube someday soon. And I'll be giving you updates in those vlogs about certain stories on this site, and whenever I have published an original story so you guys can go and get them to read.**

 **Anyway, the story is almost over. I know, it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story (because I've been busy), and it's already almost over. It's only going to be five chapters. So, the last chapter is going to be a lot longer than the other chapters. I bet you all will like that (lol). But thank you guys for the support and thanks for reading. See you in the last chapter. Bye and God bless.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	5. Chapter 5 (finale)

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter Five**

Avalon ran out of the house, and looked left and right. She heard from a source that Mettaton was already killed by Chara. Well, her source was herself, because of her ability that could tell her when a monster was in trouble or was dead. She felt Mettaton was dead. So now, she was after Sans.

She ran through Snowdin until she got back to Hotland, and then up to the castle. She ran through the halls until she found the judgement hall. She never been here before, and waited to go in. Why she didn't know, but she could feel Chara close by. She turned around and there, she saw Chara coming, with the knife in her hand. She quickly made herself go into the shadow as Chara walked through the door.

Avalon walked through the door and watched as Chara walked further down the aisle of the judgement hall, and then...she stopped. Sans walked out from around a pillar, wearing Papyrus' scarf.

"Heya." He said, as Chara just stared at him. "You've been busy, huh?"

 _Get out of there, Sans!_ Avalon screamed in her head.

"So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change...that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Sans asked, receiving Chara to take one step closer.

Sans laughed a little before saying: "Alright. Well, here's a better question: do you wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." Chara moved closer, and Avalon grew more worried.

"Welp...sorry old lady. This is I why I never make promises."

 **(SONG: "Stronger than you" – Sans parody)**

SANS: It's a beautiful day outside...birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these, kids like you...should be burning in hell.

 _Turn around, kid/it be a crime/if I had to go back on the promise that I made for you/so don't step over that line/or else, friend you're gonna have a bad time/but kids like you don't play by the rules/and guys like me/it ain't easy to be played for fools/so let's go/let the room get chiller/let's go/dirty brother killer._

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if your able/guess you've figured now that MERCY's off the table/I can tell you're getting really sick of trying/but I think you're just mad you keep dying/you're not gonna win/we'll be here together/fighting in this judgement hall forever/I know you just reset each time I beat ya/but I'll always be right back here to meet ya/I know you're made/of...LOVE...ahhhh/of...LOVE...ahhhh._

Sans and Chara kept fighting each other, and it kept going that Chara would die, come back, fight, and die again. It was like an endless loop of your least favorite song. And Chara was starting to get really ticked off. She couldn't land a single blow on Sans. He was TOO tough!

 _This is where it stops/this is where it ends/if your want to get passed me well you better try again/but no matter how I stall you/you don't give up your attack/do you just like the feeling/of your sins crawling on your back?_

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if your able/you should know by now that MERCY's off the table/think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn/well you didn't spare my brother/so get dunked on/I know you made my friends all disappear/but everything they cared about is why I'm here/I am their MERCY/I am their VENGENCE/I am DETERMINATION/I know you're made/of...LOVE...ahhhh/but I think I'm stronger than you_

 **(End of song)**

Sans dodged the attack that Chara delt out, and used his own attack, hitting her some more.

"Come on, bucko...give up!" Sans said as he twirled a bone on his finger. He didn't even realize that Avalon was now running into the hall behind him (because she poofed to that side instead), hoping to stop him before it was too late.

Chara just grinned evilly as she looked up from under her bangs at Sans, with her red eyes glowing with hatred and evil.

"What are you smiling about, brat?" Sans asked. "You look like a..." And that was when Chara ran at full speed towards Sans and sliced his stomach, right as Avalon stopped behind him, with a tear falling down her cheek.

"No...Sans..." Avalon spoke as she ran up to him and caught him in her arms as he fell backwards, with blood staining his entire front, and dripping down from the corner of his mouth. "Sans!" She yelled, making Sans open his eyes to stare into hers.

"Ava...heya." He said, sounding really weak.

"Stay with me, okay?! I can't lose you the same way we lost Papyrus!" Avalon stated.

"I'll be fine, kiddo. After all...I do have a tough skull." Sans commented with a chuckle, before wincing in pain.

"Sans, please don't joke at a time like this!" Avalon reprimanded. "I can't lose the man I love!" That was when Sans got serious and was just looking at Avalon with content.

"You...you've loved me...all this time?" He asked.

"Yeah...not as a brother though...as something more." Avalon said as she kissed his forehead.

 **(SONG: "His Theme" – Undertale w/lyrics by Bumble-Lily on YouTube)***

 _Quite a long time ago/I had fallen down below/climbing the mountain peak/but was soon found by Toriel/and so she took care of me/and called me Ava Lee/a sullen orphan no longer/now promoted to "daughter"._

 _Nothing could make me happier/until the day I met you/you showed me several ways to make puns/you were Sans-sational/but then came that special day/I had grew up and moved away/you still being my best friend/I hoped those moments would never end._

 _A human turned monster/never thought I'd see the day/but you have changed my world/no longer a simple girl/you've dragged me into this world/the world of monsters and magic/taught me your special attacks/gaining my own in time._

 _But now with these new powers/I gained the darkest power/trying to keep it inside/instead of taking it for a ride/so on that day we found out/you promised to not let me use it/I have tried really hard/but it keeps making scars/wishing I could return home/try to be normal for once/bitter to my bare core/but your smile keeps me here._

 _But then a while ago/a human fell below/climbing the mountain peak/then stumbled upon him/she kills monsters one-by-one/until she finds that there is none/Flowey had warned her that/"it's either kill or BE killed"._

 _My life was perfect until she/until she came to this world/so now I am no longer/gonna be a worthy girlfriend/so after what I'm gonna do/please forgive me too/because she's made you suffer/no more us being together._

 _But now we must say goodbye/and though it hurts inside/thank you, Sans, forever more/the friend I wished for._

 **(End of song)**

"Hey...Avalon...I'll be fine. I'm not...going...anywhere." Sans said with a grin. He then looked to his right, and saw Papyrus standing there with a smile on his face, and a scar on his chest. "But...I am going...to Grilby's...Papyrus...do you...want...anything?" Sans added before his body turned into dust right in Avalon's arms.

"Sans? Sans?! Sans! SANS!" Avalon kept screaming, louder and louder with every time she called his name. Tears falling down her face as she shook with sobs. And as Chara just watched with no form of regret on her face. She then began to walk past Avalon, when...

Avalon grabbed Chara's wrist, making her look at her with cold, dead eyes, right as Avalon pulled her back and reached into her chest. Chara's eyes widened in pain as Avalon pulled out Chara's heart straight from her chest, and held it in her hand. This was it. She had the heart of her friends' killer in her grasp. The darkest power she had gained was in full swing now, and there was no way to turn back.

Chara stared in disbelief before it finally clicked in her thick skull. "It's you...you're the girl who fell in before me...and became a monster."

"That's right. And you are demon from hell. But I'm afraid your visit has expired."

"How so? I heard that if you use this power, you'll either turn dark from this, or you'll die from the amount of power you are using!"

"That may be...but if I die, at least I'll be with the friends that you killed." Avalon said. "And as for you...you'll be going, straight back to HELL!" She then squeezed the heart in her hand so tightly, that it made Chara clench her chest and feel like she was having a heart attack.

"I may be using dark magic, but I'm using it to protect my underground home!" Avalon added, as Chara fell to the floor.

"This...won't...make me...disappear...I'll...come back...and...when I do...you'll...be dead." Chara said in between winces of pain.

"That's where you are wrong, dearie." Avalon said. "Without your soul, you don't exist. So...this is your last life." And after that was said, the heart was crushed into dust. And once it was, Chara fell to the floor completely, and disappeared the same way as Sans did moments ago: into dust.

Avalon looked up to the ceiling, as she thought back to the moments with her and Sans, even Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, everyone, and as she hoped that she would wake up and see Sans' eyes looking right back at her, before she found herself falling to the floor, and...

VVV

Avalon woke up and sat up quickly, only to see that she was in her bed room. She felt cold sweat going down her forehead as she looked around. "It...it was only a dream? None of that was real?" She asked herself as she got out of bed and opened the curtains to look out the window...only to see the mid-morning sun rising. That was when she ran to the mirror and saw her medium length brown hair (not in pigtails) and normal human ears. Her eyes still held that deep shade of red, but her skin wasn't as pale as it was in her dream.

"Sans...no..." was all she could say at that moment. All she could do now, was get ready for the day as Sans kept popping into her head. Was he really only just a figment of her imagination? Everything just seemed so real though. Her emotions even! Especially, Sans' touch. It felt like something she never experienced before. But, she guessed that none of that was real, and tried to move on. Only it was hard to move on once you have fallen so deep.

XXXXXXXX

Avalon walked around town that morning, with her hands in her brown shorts pockets. She was wearing a red short sleeved t-shirt that was a little tight on her but not much, and her black flats with white knee-high socks. She had a red bow in her hair on the back of her head too, that blew in the light summer breeze. She kept wondering if any of what she experienced in her dream was real, or if it was just that: a dream. She couldn't stop thinking about all the personalities of every single monster friend she had in this dream, and how Sans made the biggest impression on her most of all.

As she was walking down the path at the park, she heard a laughter that sounded familiar to her. She perked up and looked over to her left, to see a man with black hair and sort of pale but more tan white skin. His smile even looked familiar to her.

" _ **Sans, stop plaguing my life with incidental music!"**_

 _ **XXX**_

" _ **Avalon, relax! I promise, I'll protect you if this human is dangerous. And this is the only time you'll see me being serious."**_

 _ **XXX**_

" _ **No...Sans!"**_

Avalon took a deep breathe and walked up to the man as his friends walked away. "Uh, excuse me..." She said, making the man look at her with gorgeous big dark brown eyes. "I can't help but think I've met you somewhere before."

"Yeah...this is my first time seeing you and, it feels like I know you already." The man said.

"I'm Avalon, I go by Ava sometimes though." Avalon said with a smile.

"Avalon...that's unique." He said, making her smile some more. "I'm Sanchez. But..."

"But what?"

"My brother and friends call me...Sans, like Comic Sans, and because I like to make bad puns and jokes." And with that being said, Avalon's smile went to that of shocked. "I know, weird right?"

"No..." She began, making Sanchez look at her again, after he had looked away. "...not weird...unique." Sanchez (or Sans) just smiled at her in return of her beautiful smile. "Would you like, to go for a walk with me?" She asked as her smile brightened.

"Sure, I'd like that." He answered before they started walking around the park together, and just getting to know each other...even though they felt like they already knew everything about the other.

So, it looks like a happy ending was in store for this story, after all. But do happy endings ever last? No one really knows, unless they are in it with the right person. As for Sanchez and Avalon, they most definitely were in it with the right person, and their story lasted forever and ever, until they were called home.

Now, my parents may have been weirdos at times, and always seemed to make bad puns in front of my friends, but I loved them anyway, and I knew they were in a better place.

My dad's brother started to look out for me when they died. I was only 10 at the time. But even though I'm 20 now, he still looks out for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle Papyrus, but let's just say, he always wants to invent a new puzzle with me. And I may like puzzles, but creating them...no way.

But today, I wasn't at home with Uncle Papyrus. I was at the cementary, visiting my parents' graves. They were next to each other, so it was easy to visit both.

I stared at the two tombstones, one had a skull on the top of it, and the other, had a heart in the same place. They were round like an oval, so those made them look fancier. One had my mother's name.

 **Avalon Song-Garcia**

 **May 1995 – January 201X** **[YOU GUYS can come up with the year. Not in the mood to do math]**

 **A loving mother and lovely wife.**

The other, had my dad's name on it.

 **Sanchez "Sans" Garcia**

 **June 1994 – January 201X**

 **A loving father and wonderful husband.**

I smiled as I thought back to what we did together when I was young and naïve. But that day of their accident kept playing in my head. They were driving home from work. Dad always had to pick up mother, because she didn't have a liscence or her own car. As they were driving, I bet they were talking about something when they got t-boned in an intersection, and had died on the scene.

"I miss them too, Frisk." I heard a voice speak from behind me, making me look and see my Uncle Papyrus standing there with his black hair, pale but tan skin, and dark orange eyes. He was wearing a red scarf with a black winter jacket. Me, well, I was wearing a purple jacket, unbuttoned. The cold never really was an issue for me, so why zip up or button up!

"Hey Uncle Papyrus." I said with a smile.

My uncle smiled at me as he walked up to me to look at the grave sites. "They really were great parents, weren't they?" He said as I started looking back at them.

"They were." I said. _"This...is...the...end/just...let...me...win..."_

"Your mother would always sing that song." Uncle Papyrus said with a tiny grin.

"Yeah...I know. I never got why, but, I know." I said back, with the same tiny grin on my face.

After a moment of silence for my parents, Uncle Papyrus put his hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. "We should get going. It's getting late." He said before he walked away and towards the car. I stayed behind for a while as I watched Uncle Papyrus get into the driver's seat. I looked back at my parents' tombstones once more, and smiled.

" _I found you after you feel/you always did mean well/you made your place in our home/but now I'm so alone/what is this that's happening/what is this feeling/have I been through too much now/what will my heart allow/don't you know why you're still here/why I keep you so near/I can't let this be the end/can't say goodbye again/my hate is replaced with fear/the thought that you're not here/do not make me realize/you aren't the one who died/I know that you're not the one/with whom I had such fun/that one isn't here with me/the one I'll never see..."_

After a while, I decided to leave. I began to walk to the car, when I stopped and looked to my right, only to see two people sitting under a tree. One had a guitar in his hand, and the other was just sitting on her side on the ground. I watched them, as I saw the man start playing on the guitar...the song my mother would sing.

" _So...alone/so...afraid/I'm so...sorry/need to...be...saved/you can make the world brand new/make a new family too/love your friends like I loved you/bring peace to me and you/this...is...all/just a...bad...dream."_ The girl sang, with the voice of an angel, and as she was looking directly at me with, what I thought, looked like dark red eyes.

I grinned as I was about to walk up to them, only to get stopped by my uncle honking the horn. I looked away for a millisecond, and when I looked back at the pair, they were gone. I grinned slightly before running to the car where Uncle Papyrus was waiting, and got in before he drove away.

Someday, I'd see my parents again.

 **~THE END!~**

 **And that's a wrap! I hoped you all enjoyed the story, and just to give credit, that song that was sung without music, was actually by Caleb Hyles, who "His Theme" from Undertale and put words with it. I liked it and thought it fit (almost), so I thought why not put it in.**

 **Anyway, I think I have an idea for a sequel. Let me know if you'd like to read a sequel for this story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a fantastic 2016! Thanks again and God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	6. Author's note

Howdy all you lovely people! I have an announcement to make. I am going to be re-writing my Undertale fanfiction, mainly because as I'm thinking about, I realize it's too rushed, and I hate stories that are too rushed. So, I'm going to re-write it, and try to stretch it out a slight bit. I know I have been re-writing a bunch of stories lately, but hey, my opinion as the writer kind of matters (lol).

Anyway, here is what it's going to be called. Instead of Beauty and the Skeleton, it's going to be called The Rose of Life, and instead of the girl being named Avalon (like the girl is named in my JSE fanfiction) her name is going to be Rose. It will still be a romance between the girl and Sans, and the story should stay the same, but it will be stretched a little bit more (hopefully...lol).

Well that's all. I hope you guys like the re-write when it comes out, and I look forward to seeing your guys' reactions. Thanks for the support and I'll see you guys in the re-write.

Ba-bye!

Brittany Bauer


	7. Author's note 2

Hey everyone! I know I said what the rewrite was going to be, but I came up with a different idea. The rewrite is now going to be a crossover...with the Mario universe! Now, don't worry, Rose will still be in it, but I have a different backstory for her. What is it? You'll have to wait to find out.

Oh, and the name isn't going to be called "The Rose of Life" anymore. You'll see what it's called when it gets published. I cannot WAIT to see what you guys think of this new story, because I think it might end up being something good (I hope).

Thank you all so much for sticking with me, with all the stories I've written, and I can't wait to see what happens in the future. Thank you, and I'll see you in the next story. Ba-bye!

~Brittany Bauer


End file.
